compliversefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:CompliensCreator00/DAILY COMPLITITION?!? - April 1, 2018 - Easter Eggstravaganza
Hello! And welcome to... the DAILY COMPLITITION! You might be asking "u-za-whaa??? But Jasmine! This is a monthly event!" Well not anymore! From here on out, it's fresh new Complititions every day! Why, you may ask? With monthly Complititions, I often forget them, because at the start of every month, I have a lot to do, I gotta reset the featured Compliens, update the poll, all that, all that, and I just kinda forget about the Complitition! By doing it daily, however, it becomes part of my routine, and motivates everyone farther to edit more! After all, you want the luxurious rewards, no? Now, you may look at your calendar and say, "Jasmine, I get what you're doing. I'm not stupid." And do not worry! I completely understand! It's Easter Sunday, how would I forget? That's right! The DAILY Complitition for the first day of April this year... is the Easter Eggstravaganza! All day long, I'm gonna be stuffing pages full of fanciful Easter Eggs! Take a look at this beautiful graphic: (That one doesn't count.) I'm gonna take these eggs, and shove 'em on various pages! You gotta look hard, browsing the wiki to find all my Easter Eggs, but the rewards shall be plentiful! For each egg you find, you earn one (1) flesh point! Why are they called flesh points, you may ask? Well, we all have flesh, so it shouldn't be concerning at all! It's one thing we all have in common! Of course, you can participate in the hunt too! Feel free to hide eggs wherever you feel fit for me to see! After all, don't you think sometimes the Easter Bunny would like to participate in an egg hunt? You can't count eggs you placed, however, so don't stuff pages fulla eggs to boost your score! Once you find an egg, remove it from the page and post it in the comments below, and your score will be tallied! I hope you enjoy this eggscelent eggventure! Flesh points will be counted below! Scoreboard *Team CompliensCreator00 Should Keep Her Teeth (Everyone but Totallyalive) - 2213 flesh points *Team Totallyalive Should Steal Comp's Teeth (Totallyalive) - 7044 flesh points Rewards You might be wondering, "Jasmine, what's in it for me?" Well that's easy! I can't keep drawing all the time, so "a fresh Jasmine drawing" is out of the question. Daily Complititions will make this much harder! However, I got plenty of organs I don't need! Ya' want an appendix? Spleen? Tonsils? Gall bladder? They can be yours my friend, as long as you get enough flesh points! But sharing is caring, feel free to donate your unnecessary organs to the pool if you feel like it! What are you waiting for? Go out, and look for some eggs! UPDATE 1: Oooof, you guys are good at egg hunting! I don't know how you do it! Don't worry, I'll think of solutions! Just you wait! :) UPDATE 2: To balance out scores, I have added Gold Eggs to the mix! That way, people with fewer points can catch up with Totallyalive, who has way too many points. Maybe I can hide fewer eggs also! It's a win-win for everybody! UPDATE 3: Hey guys! All new PLATINUM Eggs have been added to the mix! These are worth 10 flesh points! An awful lot! I'm getting kind of tired of putting eggs all over the place, though, I'm kind of tired. However, there will be plenty of new eggs soon, including new tiers of eggs if things get out of hand, and feel free to throw around eggs yourself! Create Gimmick Eggs if you feel like it! (Exponential eggs? Double eggs? Just don't do higher tiers! I have all of those already.) I love you UPDATE 4: I'm back from a sleep! You know what that means! The Egg Hunt is back on! Because Totallyalive is way too far ahead, I have devised a scheme to even the playing field! The diamond egg, worth fifty points, is very sneaky, so ya' better keep a careful eye! I think there might be one on the Angepent page! Now quick! Go find it before Totallyalive does, or else I'll have to give him the full Randal! UPDATE 5: I am disappointed by your inactivity. I've been putting all sorts of eggs on pages, and no one has been claiming them today! Is it too early? It doesn't seem too early. There are eight hours left to find eggs, so keep looking! To motivate, plutonium eggs have been added! Worth 100 points! Hopefully, this should balance everything out once Totallyalive finds that diamond egg I hid. UPDATE 6: Oh no UPDATE 7: Please have mercy i want to keep my teeth UPDATE 8: I've been struggling to find more eggs to hide around, and I'm running short on precious minerals. Have Green Eggs. Worth 500. UPDATE 9: Fellas. We're at critical condition here. Totallyalive is snagging all my best eggs. He has over 1,000 points now. Almost 1.5k. I shouldn't have put one on the Crocotolopod page. I need your assistance. We're all in this together now. Please, find my most powerful eggs before he does. I'm scared. I like to have teeth. I use them to eat food. UPDATE 10: I learned what the spleen is. I might want to keep that one. UPDATE 11: sorry UPDATE 12: One super-rare egg has been spotted on the Somblot page! Whoever finds this, wins the Complitition. Good luck, gamers. UPDATE 13: SONIC THE HEDGEHOG! I was not expecting to lose my teeth today. But sometimes, you must take heavy losses. For the next hour, it's giving my brother the full Randal. I'm sorry, gamers, but we have lost. RIP Comp's Teeth 2000-2018 - They chewed food while they lasted! I hope your'e happy. And that concludes the April Fools' 2018 event! I hope you had as much fun as I did! There was heartbreak, suffering, eggs, and teeth. And flesh. So, so much flesh, but hopefully we all learned something. What something is? I dunno. I'll let you say. As you can tell the "Daily Complitition" isn't legitimate. Regular Compliverse activity will resume soon, I suppose. Good night, fellas! Category:Blog posts